Broken
by Panda941
Summary: Gunjan and Rachna share a strong bond, what happens when it breaks? Temporary summary as the story progresses
1. Chapter 1

It was another morning for the Garg household. Usually there was nice skies, but today it was cloudy...it looked like a storm would be coming. Gunjan looked out the window and sulked, "Cant believe we have to go to college in this rain! Can we just bunk?. Rachna looked over and smiled. "We have to go, finals start soon! I want to get in some studying in!" she replied. "I know" Gunjan sighed. "Oh well". Gunjan walked over to her sister and hugged her. While technically not blood sisters, their bond is so strong when people meet them they mistake them for sisters. "What's this for?" asked a surprised Rachna. "What I can't hug my family without reason?" teased Gunjan. "I just felt like it" Rachna laughed and hugged her back. "Love you!" Rachna proclaimed. "Nooo you love KT" Gunjan said as she pulled away smiling. Rachna blushed, KT and Rachna had been going out for a couple weeks now. Dayal at first was hesitant but saw how much they loved each other and he gave them his blessings. Rachna was about to retort when her mother called out to her and Gunjan for breakfast. "Your in trouble later" Rachna said winking to Gunjan as they went to the table.

When they arrived they saw everyone esle sitting down. "Your late" Dholu joked as they sat down. "Probably talking about what a great brother and husband I am" Mayank said as he puffed his chest. The girls laughed "You wish" Gunjan said. Rachna looked over to her father, who was looking busy reading some paperwork. "What's wrong dad?" she asked. When Dayal didn't answer Shayal replied that he had some work and was not to be disturbed. Rachna nodded and went back to eating a little disappointed. Sangeeta seeing this motioned Seema to antagonize Rachna a little bit, While the rest of the family was ok of Rachna's relationship with KT Seema and Sangeeta were still apprehensive and always gave trouble to Rachna about it. "Dont worry, I'm pretty sure KT would care what you say" Seema said sarcastically. "After all" Sangeeta continued "you are a couple now, even though Dayal opposed it" Even though his name was mentioned Dayal didn't look up from his papers. Shayal shushed them, saying to stop bothering Rachna. Rachna blushed again, and Prabhu quietly scolded them, "Why do you always trouble her?" Seema and Sangeeta both shrugged and the rest of breakfast went in silence.

After breakfast Rachna and Gunjan were preparing to leave and Gunjan angrily said why she didn't stand up to Seema and Sangeeta. Rachna shook her head "I don't know" "Your to shy to speak up sometimes" Gunjan said. "You need to take a stand sometimes...even though it's your own family." Rachna just nodded as they headed out the door. "Bye Mommy" Rachna said as she and Gunjan left the house. They just about the end of the road when Shayal yelled "Wait!". Curious they went back to where Shayal was standing. Shayal hugged Rachna. "Be careful ok?" Surprised Rachna just nodded and Gunjan rolled her eyes. Shayal waved them off, this whole morning she had a nagging feeling that something bad would happen. As she saw Rachna leave she didn't know why it felt she would never see her daughter again..

Meanwhile in an abandoned house not to far away from the college a woman was meeting up with a man. "Your late" he said grunting. "Shut Up! I don't pay you to complain I paid you to kill. Besides i had to lie to my mother" she snapped back. "Enough of that, do you know the plan?" The man leaned behind him and got a bag from underneath a shelf. He opened it and took out a gun. He pointed it the girl. She got nervous and he laughed. "Don't worry I wont shoot you" he put the gun in his pocket and took out a photo from another pocket. "So I have to kill this girl right?" "Yes" the girl replied. "Make sure it's fatal" she added He nodded "Of course". "Go" she instructed "She should be heading to college now" He shook his head as he left, wondering what caused her to hire him. The girl was about to leave to when she noticed the hitman dropped his targets photo. She smiled as she got down to pick it up. "Today is your last day, after you die HE will be mine" She then crumpled up the photo and threw the picture of Gunjan to corner as she laughed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gunjan and Rachna had hailed a rickshaw and was heading towards the college. Gunjan looked outside as saw the clouds were getting darker. "It's going to rain soon, did you bring the umbrella?" Rachna facepalmed and said "No, i knew i forgot something". Gunjan then replied "Oh Rachna!" Rachna blushed and looked outside. A few minutes later they got to their destination, Gunjan paid the driver and he left. Since they had time before classes started they decided to talk to friends. Neither of them knew of course, in the next 10 minutes life would change forever.

The hitman also reached the course he was hidden in sight, trying to find his mark. There were lots of student everywhere, he needed to make sure he got his mark. After a couple minutes he found the target. She was talking to a friend, he noticed another girl smiling but looking around. It seemed she was searching for...something. The man ignored her and got his weapon out. He pointed it to the girl, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He kept getting his shot interrupted by various other students. Finally he had the perfect kill shot, smiling he counted "One...Two...Three...MARK" He pulled the trigger, and then in and almost impossible chance the girl who was standing next to his target jumped in front of his target…

A few minutes earlier, Gunjan had spotted a friend and was talking about a movie they had recently watched. Rachna wasn't really interested so she smile and nodded and let her eyes wonder. About a minute later, she saw a peculiar thing. Someone was hidden between bushes and was pointing something at Gunjan. At first it was a camera, and wondered what kind it was. It wasn't until she saw the light reflecting of it that she realized it was a gun….that was pointing towards Gunjan. Rachna froze, she didn't know what to do. Should she tell Gunjan? Tell her to run? As she thought this a memory from this morning played in her head. "You need to take a stand" Gunjan had said. Before she could say anything she heard a loud BANG. Without thinking almost automatically she jumped in front of Gunjan. A second later she felt the worst pain in her life. She touched where the pain came from, when she looked at her hand, it was stained red. Rachna collapsed

Gunjan heard the sound but didn't see the shot. So she was surprised when Rachna suddenly slumped down and fell to the ground. The scene around her turned very chaotic, people were screaming and running around. Surprised Gunjan looked at Rachna "What's wron-" A scream interrupted Gunjan. The friend she was talking to pointed at Rachna's stomach. Gunjan stared at her stomach, at first she didn't know what was wrong...and then...she saw the blood. "Rachna!" Gunjan cried out. She looked at her other friend, who looked scared. "C-call an ambulance!" stammered Gunjan. Her other friend nodded and ran off trying to look for a phone. Gunjan rested Rachna's head on her lap. "Hang on Rachna" Gunjan tried to fight back her tears, but she wasn't very good at it. "There..was...a...gun….i...save….you" Rachna weakly said. Rachna was bleeding heavily. Gunjan hoped to ambulance would come soon. She held Rachna's hand. "Shh, Rachna help is coming soon." "I...took...a...stand" Rachna quietly said. She knew she was dying, and there was a matter of time before she succumbed to her injuries. She gripped Gunjan's hand harder. "Tell...everyone...I...love...them". Her vision started to get dark and was getting harder to breathe. "and….I'm...sorry. Rachna then let the dark envelop around her.

Rancha closed her eyes and fell limp, while her grip on Gunjan loosened. Gunjan stared, at he body who was once her sister. "Rachna?...RACHNA?" Gunjan shouted, she shook her but there was no answer. Gunjan started crying now, "Nonono, Rachna come back..come back...RACHNA!". She hugged her sister's body, hearing the sirens which she knew was too late. She let the tears fall, crying her heart out. As she did it began to rain, softly at first but then it gained momentum. It was as if the sky too mourning the loss of Rachna Garg….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shayal was making lunch when she got the call. When she heard the phone ring, she got mildly annoyed. All the men were out of the house for work, and Seema and Sangeeta would never pick up the phone anyhow. She put down what she was doing and went to the phone. "Hello?" she said. "Garg residence?" a voice said. "Yes?" she said have paying attention. "This is the Benras police" the voice replied. This got her attention, "Police? What's wrong?" "Your daughters were involved in a shooting" This shocked Shyal to the core. "What? Are they alright?" He ignored the question and told her to come to City Hospital. He then hung up, Shyal began to lose it "SEEMA, SANGEETA" she screamed. Trying to calm herself she called up the boys. Seema and Sangeeta got their and through Shayal's convos to the boys found out what was going on. They started to get worried, they decided to meet up with the boys at the hospital. They decided to go straight to the hospital. They hailed a rickshaw and headed to the total. Shyal had a bad feeling that something bad would happen, she prayed that it wouldn't be that bad. The girls and the boys met up in front the hospital. Maynak had called G and R on their cellphones but no one was picking up. Everyone went inside at once, not showing what they would find.

It was Seema who found her first. "Gunjan!" she called out. Everyone looked at Gunjan, relieved to see her. She was sitting on a chair, there was a policewoman next to her comforting her. Shyal rushed up "Gunjan!" she cried out. She was about to hug her when she noticed that Gunjan had been crying. She looked traumatised/shocked. She noticed Gunjan's clothes were stained. Shyal looked closer at them, the stains looked horribly like-"Blood?!" Myank shouted noticing them. "Gunjan are you hurt?" Maynak lifted up Gunjan's face to look where it came from. Dayal noticing the exchange noted there was one person missing.

"Where's Rachna?"

Shyal looked around, sure enough Rachna was nowhere to be seen. She looked at Gunjan. "Where's Rachna?" she asked. Silence "Where's Rachna" she said a bit louder. She shook Gunjan's shoulders "Where's Ranchna?. Gunjan didn't react to her. The policewoman stopped Shyal. "I'll take her to you". Shyal looked relieved. "Please follow me" Everyone decided to follow, just to see Rachna and how she was doing. As they followed her they expected her to turn into my many rooms in the hallway. Instead she stopped at the last room in the end. "She's in here" her voice sounded tender as she pushed open the door.

Everyone piled in the room, hoping to see a smiling Rachna, instead they saw a occupied gurney with a sheet covering it. Everyone stopped short, staring at the gurny. They were unsure what this meant. The policewoman came up beside the body and pulled back the sheet.

"RACHNA!" Shayal screamed as she came forward. Dayal backed away against the wall and fell down. The family started to cry. The policewoman left them to mourn. Shyal shhok Rachna's body, hoping she would wake up...she didn;t. Shayal touched her daughter's face, it felt cold. She cried into her daughter's chest, angry on not listening to her little voice earlier.

After several minutes, a policeman came inside. He looked at Dayal. "I was the one who called you". Dayal was too stunned to speak, so Prabu spoke for him. "What happened?" "There was a shooting, someone was trying to shoot at your other daughter...Gunjan." Mayank looked surprised, crying, "How did Rachna get shot?" The officer took of his cap. "According to miss Gunjan, Rachna saw the gun and jumped to get the bullet meant of Gunjan." This caused the family's grief to deepen. "Who would do this?" Sangeeta said angrily. "We'll find the culprit, don't worry" and they left. Gunjan soon came in after, and everyone looked at her. Shyal walked up to her and Gunjan collapsed into the floor. They both cried into each other. The family too tried to comfort each other...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The woman was angry, and the hitman knew it. After he fired his shot he saw someone else take the bullet and he ran. He met up with the girl in the same place they met in the morning and he told her what happened.

"I didn't know she would see me" he said. "You were supposed to kill Gunjan!" she snapped back. She put her head on her hands. "Why does things never go right?". She sighed, "Who did you shoot?" she asked curiously. "Some girl standing next to Gunjan. i think she came with her." The women's anger disappeared in an instant. "Could this mean you Rachna instead? She is her sister." He nodded "Probably"

She smiled, hey now her family will blame for what happened to Rachna! she thought. She turned to the hitman, "You will get your money" she said in almost a sing song voice.


End file.
